(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle equipped with an actuator which triggers a peripheral device, for example, a warning switch.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As actuator-equipped buckles, the following buckle has heretofore been known as a typical example. Namely, it is an emergency release buckle (hereinafter abbreviated as "ERB" for the sake of brevity) which is incorporated in an automatic seat belt assembly and is selectively displaceable along a rail between an occupant-releasing position and an occupant-restraining position. Upon removal of an associated tongue, which carries an associated webbing, from a main part of the ERB, an actuator which has projected from the main part of the ERB before the removal of the tongue retreats within the main part of the ERB. If the ERB is at the occupant-restraining position, the actuator is caused to separate from a belt-wearing warning switch provided on the side of a main body of an associated vehicle so as to sound an alarm. When the tongue is inserted into the main part of the ERB on the other hand, the actuator is caused to project out and to press the switch so that the alarm is stopped.
In an ERB such as that described above, it is a normal state that the tongue is in the state inserted within the main part of the ERB and it is occasional that the tongue is released and the warning device itself is hence triggered. The actuator is however in a position projected out of the main part of the ERB in the normal state and is hence brought into contact with the switch whenever the ERB assumes the occupantrestraining position. The switch is therefore required to have good durability. Further, the actuator is left exposed out of the ERB in the normal state. This is certainly undesirable from the viewpoints of both safety and outward appearance.